The present invention relates to an animal-related apparatus for automatically performing an animal-related operation, comprising a robot arm, a camera means provided with at least one lens and a light source means.
It also relates to a method of performing an animal related operation including such an animal related apparatus.
Such an animal related apparatus and such a method are previously known from EP-A-0 300 115, in which apparatus a camera is mounted on the floor, whereas said light source means is arranged on the side of the milking stall, i.e. the light beam the light source means and the lens of the camera are more or less perpendicular to one another. This illumination has the purpose of intentionally creating shadows of the teats on the udder, which shadows are to be viewed by the camera for finding the teats, instead of viewing the teats directly.
Other animal related apparatuses for finding teats of an animal to be milked are known from US-A-4 867 103, in which a laser sensor is utilised and EP-A-300 582, in which an ultrasonic sensor is used.
None of the above techniques have proven to be fail safe. On the contrary, animals having e.g. narrowly disposed are sometimes difficult to separate for the known systems, as such teats may be considered as one teat by the kind of technique used for finding the teats.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide an animal related apparatus, which more sufficiently and precisely finds the teats of an animal for allowing animal related operations to be performed to the animal.
This has been solved by an apparatus of the initially defined kind, which is characterised terised in that
said camera means is arranged on said robot arm;
the light source means is arranged in relation to said camera means that an object to be viewed is illuminated from substantially the same direction as it is viewed; and in that
said light source means is a flash light means adapted to supply at least one short, intensive light flash for illumination of a part of an animnal to be viewed by said camera means.
It has also been solved by a method of the initially defined kind, which is characterised by the following sequence:
directing said camera means and said light source means towards a part of an animal by means of said robot arm;
controlling said light source means to supply at least one short, intensive light flash;
analysing a captured image for establishing the position of said part of the animal;
moving said robot arm at least partly towards said part of the animal;
performing an animal related operation
in case the part of the animal has been safely identified; and
in case the robot arm has moved sufficiently close to the part of the animal to allow said animal related operation to be performed.
By the apparatus and the method, a high-resolution image with sharp contours is achieved, which image highly facilitates finding e.g. the teats by image analysis and subsequent performance of said animal related operation.
Suitably, said light source means is arranged on the robot arm. Hereby, the relation of the direction of the light beam and the direction of the lens of the camera is easy to keep constant. It should however be noted that the light source means may be arranged e.g. on a basement of the animal related apparatus or on a post, as long as the said directions are kept in substantially the same.
Preferably, said light source means is adapted to supply a plurality of light flashes in a sequence. In particular, said sequence is repeated until the part of the animal has been safely identified and until the robot arm has moved sufficiently close to the part of the animal to allow said animal related operation to be performed. Hereby, a sequential movement towards e.g. a teat is possible to be performed, i.e. after illumination, the image is analysed and the robot arm is moved towards the teat. A new flash illuminates the teat and after image analysis, the robot arm is allowed to move further etc.
Suitably, said light source means is provided with a reflector for providing a directed light beam. Hereby, it is possible to illuminate only a desired part of the animal. Furthermore, by using different kinds of reflectors, it is possible to adapt the light beam to the focal length of the lens of the camera.
Preferably, said light source means is of a substantially annular shape for initially forming a substantially annular light beam. Hereby, it is possible to create an image of a part of a protruding part, such as a teat seen from underneath, which image is free of shadows.
Suitably, at least one laser line is projected onto said part of the animal, for illumination thereof. Hereby, it is possible to use a laser sensing technique before and/or after a flash has illuminated the teat. Alternatively, a steady light is followed by a flash, which in turn is followed by steady light. Accordingly, a combination of at least two kinds of image analysis are utilised, as a combination of sensing techniques enhances accuracy.
Preferably, an image capture means is associated with a shape recognition means. Suitably, said shape recognition means is adapted to identify said part of the animal by contour analysis. Hereby, it is possible to quickly recognise, identify and establish the orientation of e.g. a teat.
Suitably, at least a part of said robot arm is adapted to bias a teatcup to an orientation substantially similar to that of an inclined teat. Hereby, a safer teatcup attachment is achieved.